Riot Games
Riot Games Inc., or simply Riot Games, is an independent game company located in Los Angeles, California. The studio was established in 2006 to develop innovative online next-generation titles for PC and consoles. They are comprised of world-class industry veterans with a shared passion for online gaming. In 2009 Riot Games released League of Legends, a premium MOBA title that combines elements of strategy and role-playing games to create a unique and dynamic gaming experience. The League of Legends Website About Riot Games "Riot Games was established in 2006 with the goal of bringing what we refer to as "Gamer's Games" to players all around the globe. We are passionate about our audience, and we aspire to be the most player and community focused game company in the world. That means that in addition to providing a great experience and a great value, we are committed to building lasting relationships with our players who help us shape ever evolving games." The Riot Games Company Website Structure Many of Riot Games' developers and publishers are split into various teams in order to improve the quality of their products. Leadership The Leadership Team is responsible for the overall management of Riot Games, as well as having the final say on the direction the company will take. Corporate The Corporate Team is responsible for looking at what the future of the company's financial situation and to make sure it is financially successful. Production The Production Team is responsible of making sure that everything is done on schedule. They are also responsible for planning ahead in areas such as company resources, requirements and probable situations. Operations The Operations Team is responsible for the day-to-day activity of the company, making sure each department is running smoothly. Engineering The Engineering Team is responsible for creating and maintaining the systems needed to run the company, as well as developing additional features for the game. Art The Art Team is responsible for the creative activities within and outside the game. These include artworks for the maps, the champions, and alternative skins. Design The Design Team is responsible for creating new content for League of Legends. This also includes the "planning" and "design" of content. Due to their large involment with a very important portion of the upcomming material they tend to be quite active in the forums in comparison to most of other rioters Community The Community Team is responsible for create centralized information resource for their players, keeping them informed about their services, news, and events. QA The Quality Assurance Team is responsible for making sure the game is working correctly, and that the players has a service of the high quality. Customer Service The Customer Service Team is responsible for helping customers on a regular basis. This includes answering their questions and assisting them with any inquiries they may have. UI The User Interface Team is responsible for creating a human-machine interaction that is easy, efficient, and enjoyable to operate in the way which produces the desired results. Marketing The Marketing Team is responsible for advertising the game and making it appealing for customers to play. This includes creating ads, setting up tournaments, and speaking directly to potential players. Business Development The Business Development Team is responsible for identifying ways to make the company grow. This includes finding new potential areas and opening channels to distribute the game to those areas. References Category:League of Legends Category:Riot Games staff cs:Riot Games de:Riot Games fr:Riot Games pl:Riot Games Inc. pt-br:Riot Games ru:Riot Games Inc. zh:Riot Games Inc.